


A Thousand Times Yes

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Someone Proposes





	A Thousand Times Yes

Alex bit her lip as her thoughts raced. Across from her, Astra ate in silence. Save the mumbled, “This is good, thank you for cooking.” and “You’re welcome, glad you like it,” the room remained quiet. The mood sparked as soon as Alex returned from the DEO to fins her girlfriend of three years lost in thought at the window. It wasn’t as if Alex did anything to help, as her own mind remained elsewhere. In her jacket pocket, Alex fiddled with the jewelry in her fingertips. It had taken her a month, with a little help from Vasquez to it to look like the design in her head, one that had literally come to her in a dream. Alex was worrying her lip so often she hoped it wouldn’t end up swollen. Astra used her own tells of nervousness in the form of her eyes, which tended to blink more often and shift anywhere but Alex.

Finally Astra said, “What is the matter?”

“What’s the matter with YOU?” Alex asked defensively, which caused Astra to go silent again. Alex stood up, wiping her mouth in slight irritation. “I thought so.”

“I am hesitant to tell you,” Astra replied. Alex stopped and turned back to the table to look at her girlfriend. She sighed.

“I’m scared to,” Alex admitted after a moment more of silence.

“You are fearless,” Astra said, somewhat astonished by the admission. She stood then, taking a couple of steps towards the agent but stopped just out of reach.

“Not when it comes to you. You know that. Not when it’s you.”

“You have nothing to fear from me Alexandra.”

Alex nodded but it didn’t stop the heavy thudding in her heart to lessen. “You broke the silence first. You can go first. You know I won’t judge what you have to say.”

Astra seemed to freeze completely momentarily, and then she swallowed. “Alright. I… Turn around. Perhaps if I can’t see your expression the words will come.”

“O…kay.” Alex did as requested and turned her back to Astra, facing the window. She shut her eyes tightly. She couldn’t stop the thought that Astra was about to break her heart right then, to tell her they were over. She shook slightly at the idea, but then her mind went to that morning, the brightness of Astra’s eyes as she had kissed her goodbye for the day. “Actually, you know what. No.” She turned back around to face Astra finally taking the bracelet from her jacket pocket as she did so. "Astra-“ She stopped when she saw Astra now before her on one knee holding a ring out to her between her trembling index and thumb fingers. They were still as they viewed the jewelry between them.

"You-” Astra tried.

“Me,” Alex replied when the Kryptonian didn’t continue. “You?”

“Me.” Astra’s smile was shy and hesitant. Her eyes flickered to the light blue glow of the Krytonite inhibitor infused into the bracelet, the words Brave One in Kryptonese engraved where a house crest would be traditionally. Alex saw that the ring Astra held was small with a diamond encrusted in the band, something also traditional but unique. Alex had no fear of it snagging in the field.

“Uh… Yes.” Alex said after another long silence between them.

“Yes,” Astra echoed, standing up to place the ring on the proper finger. Alex kept a hold of the hand in hers long enough to place the bracelet onto the Kryptonian’s wrist. Astra stared in wonder at the bracelet once more, and then she smirked as a thought came to her. “A thousand times yes.” Alex groaned.

“I love you, my Kryptonian dork.”

“And I you, my human smart-ass.”

“HEY!”

**Author's Note:**

> And somewhere in the National City skies Kara is doing aerial spins and rolling her eyes at the same time because my god her aunt and sister are a couple of dorks who belong together forever. The End.


End file.
